PJO - HoO Requests
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Open to requests! PM me and I'll post it here (simply PJO-HoO only! No crossover, no greek mythology. I'll only post PJO-HoO here). Rated M just in case!
1. Relative Time - ObeliskX resquest

"Hahahahaha!" The evil laugh taunted Percy Jackson, who was trying to get up after the last attack. Percy was glad none of his friends or girlfriend was around to see him at the moment. He had accepted to do this quest for Chiron, who told him that a great danger was in the city. Percy never doubted the old centaur, but he was beginning to think that there couldn't be anything worse than a millennial sorceress with a terrible sense of fashion and a taunting smile. If she was planning on attacking the city the same way she was attacking Percy, he feared everyone would scared out of their minds.

Because wearing a dress- no a kilt, nor a skirt, a dress! -would be the doom of the men around the world.

"You think this is funny?!" He gritted his teeth, finally up from the floor. The dress was a flowery pattern on top of a dark blue base. It would have looked great on any girl, but Percy wanted to tear it apart immediately! No one was allowed to mock him like this! "No real woman would be caught in this dress if they had a choice!" While insulting Medea's fashion taste was bad, Percy thought it would be worst if someone ever sees him like this!

"You know nothing, Perseus Jackson... You wouldn't recognize a real woman even if she was staring at you..." Percy frowned, but looked away, away from Medea's voice. Apparently- not that Percy knew something -, she was obsess into fetching a demigod to herself, after her last attempt to Jason didn't work, thanks to Piper. However, Percy didn't have a Piper next to him and the resolve in his mind was fading the more Medea talked. "Join me, young demigod... What have the gods done for you?" She taunted him, smirking, while Percy focused his attention on getting rid of the dress, who was expanding and attaching to his body. "I can make you bigger than even Zeus... Take my offer-"

"Not tonight, sorceress!" Another female voice came to rescue Percy from his dilemma. Looking up, he saw a flash of silver hitting Medea's side and the monster sorceress hissed. "Never thought I'd say this, but you look good in a dress, young Perseus..." Percy blushed, but managed to focus on his savior. It was someone he didn't expect to see, especially helping him out. "Surprised to see me, young hero?"

"Artemis... You fool!" Medea screeched at her. Artemis, standing in front of Medea, forgot about Percy for a moment and, weapon ready, wasn't intimidated by her words. "You should had followed the path of the sorcery, you would had been so powerful rather than follow petty males!" Artermis' gaze upon her steeles and she frowned, arming her bow with an arrow.

"I don't follow any male." She stated, before firing the arrow. However, Medea was in the middle of a spell and, when Artemis' arrow hit her in the middle of her chest, the energy of whatever spell she was planning to release, exploded in waves, tossing both Percy and Artemis on their backs, onto the floor, making them unconscious for several minutes.

* * *

Artemis was the first up from the two.

And boy, she did not like what she saw.

As vain as Medea was, the sorceress had installed mirrors around her private rooms and that's where Artemis checked first. She was sure she had seen the sorceress disappear in a cloud of dust, but you could never be sure. Plus, Artemis could recognize a spell when chanted, so she figured Medea was planning a nasty surprise for them to face.

The idea of checking Perseus never crossed her mind. Never mind who, a male will always be a male and nothing could make them see differently. Artemis had growled when her brother had asked the favor, leaving her Hunters in order to save a male?! Apollo must have been insane. However, when her lieutenant heard the name of the male, she was willing to jump to save him. Artemis argued with her, only for Thalia to point out something important.

If the one who was in troubles was Apollo, what would she do?

Artemis shook her head over the memory. Thalia had got her there, but it wasn't acceptable for the goddess. She knew Thalia was a troublemaker, but she was expecting instant obedience from her. Thalia didn't disappoint in not delivering. Luckily, she didn't make a riot of it-

Artemis stared at her reflection in one of the mirrors and was frozen in the spot. She could not simply believe what her eyes were telling her, yet here it was. Medea had been chanting a spell, but wasn't a spell for Artemis to fight a monster. More to make her a monster.

Her loud shriek put Aphrodite to shame.

* * *

By the time Percy woke up, he felt slightly different.

However, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he wasn't in that abandon factory where he had found Medea's lair, but on Olympus. He looked around and noticed that several gods and goddesses were looking at him, between curious and concern. Percy groaned, getting up, getting the attention of all the presents. Unfortunately for him, his first thoughts after waking up was to check if he was still wearing that awful and embarrassing dress. To his infinite shame, he was.

But that wasn't the only thing he discovered.

His arms and legs were slimmer and weren't that obviously muscly. His finger had turned to delicate ones, not rough ones. His skin continued to be tanned and he still had the SPQR tattoo on his right forearm, so that testified that it was him. But his chest... his chest had swollen and not in a good way! He fought the impulse of even touching himself, considering the most rude thing ever. His fingers rushed to his hair, along with his panicked face and he felt that his short but messy hair had turned long and messy. He ran his fingers through his eyes, that seemed the same, but his face was a little rounder. Scared and confused, he grabbed by the clothes' neck the first god he found.

He was fortunate that the first god was his father.

"Dad, what happened to me?" Poseidon looked unsure, and Percy almost faints when hearing his new high-pitched voice. Poseidon has never seen someone pale that fast in a period of ten seconds and he was sure Percy would be having a stroke if he couldn't understand what was going on. "What happened?!" Poseidon felt being shaken by Percy and, even though he could understand his son's confusion, he wasn't going to tolerate this behavior, much in less in front of witnesses.

"Percy, behave yourself." Poseidon ordered. Percy stopped shaking him and a rush of unfamiliar emotions flooded him. Unknown to Percy, his newly generated female hormones were taking over, as he didn't know how to handle them yet and, as a result of the shock and intimidation, made the young hero cry his eyes out.

The present gods were left stunned, unsure of what to do upon seeing this. Aphrodite was quick enough to offer some support, allowing the young male-turned-female to cry on her shoulder, cooing him softly. Percy's loud sobs were muffled, but that didn't that he had stopped crying. Not by far.

"Is Hecate already searching for a solution...?" Aphrodite whispered at her fellow gods, who shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, for Chaos' sake! Go and ask her!"

"She needs both Percy and Artemis' retell-"

"Artemis? Where is Artemis? She saved my life..." Percy acknowledged, stopping his crying and looking up, his eyes red because of the tears. Poseidon was about to say that he didn't know when, the most strange vision so far, walked in view. Well, not strange, but strange under the circumstances. Percy's eyes widen at the frustration and, possible hatred the young goddess was displaying against him. "A- Artemis...?" That question was made with fear and even a hint of concern.

"I assure you, young Perseus, that I am me." The grave masculine voice surprised Percy. Well, not exactly surprised, as the voice was expected from any male. "However, I do not look like me and that disturbs me a little... I imagine it disturbs you too..." Artemis' new look wasn't that different from her previous one, combat boots and white camouflage clothes were there, but her- his facials were angular. In fact, too angular to belong to any male. Her eyes were still silver, glaring venomously at him, and her long auburn hair had been cut up to the beginning of her back neck, a few strands falling as bangs.

"Never seen a female goddess looking this masculine..." Percy admitted, blushing a little. Artemis' glare turn even more deep. It wasn't a mistake to say that Percy was blamed for her current predicament, though how he was to blame he didn't know. Aphrodite handed him a small mirror, giving Percy the surprise of his life. What his fingers and mind were trying to tell him, now his eyes confirmed it.

He was a girl.

"What happened to us? Why we look like this?!" All the gods shared a look with Poseidon, who nodded in resignment.

"It looks like the sorceress you both were fighting was preparing a spell the moment she was disintegrated..." When Aphrodite began talking, Percy started to recall the fight, so he nodded. "The energy she accumulated to release in the spell was released all together, working on its own... That, we think, might have caused the switch..."

"But, you can fix it, right?" Percy questioned them, hopeful. He noticed the looks between the gods and goddesses and his hopes were going down. "You- you can, right?"

"Hecate will be looking for a way, but... this, this has never happened before..." Poseidon explained. Percy looked down at himself in shame and nodded.

Not that there was an embarrassment to being a girl, but he was no girl!

* * *

Percy and Artemis had been gender switched for two weeks and Percy was losing hope the gods could or even were finding a solution for their problem.

Artemis had left Thalia as he leader of the Hunt, until this problem could be fixed. Percy would have give plenty to see his cousin's face when she was being explained what happened. But, he was stuck in Olympus, without outside contact. Everyone has been told he was there, but he couldn't even see them.

Aphrodite took some time to teach both Artemis and Percy to teach them how to act with the opposite sex. Artemis was very confident that Hecate would find a solution, but Percy wasn't that confident. Or, if Hecate actually find a solution to this problem, it wouldn't be in his lifetime. And he told so to Aphrodite. The goddess could only offer some hopeful words in return.

At the beginning of the switch, Artemis ignored Percy completely. She had made it, loud and clear, that he was the one responsible to this tragedy and that he should be the one looking for a solution. Percy could only listen in silence, while Artemis tore him apart, or that was until Aphrodite took Artemis for a chat and gave her an earful that the poor guy was already traumatized by the event and didn't need to add being blamed for something that was out his control. Also, the goddess pointed out something that Artemis had chosen to ignore that was that she was the one detecting Medea's scent.

In other words, if Artemis hadn't smelled Medea, neither she or Percy would be in this trouble.

After that, she was more subdue, but she showed her anger in every possible moment. Percy couldn't blame her, but there was no one else that he could relate to the things he was feeling. He couldn't talk to anyone and, even if he could, who would understand what he talk about? That made Percy spent his time with the most unlikely goddess of all. Aphrodite was great listening once in a while.

After the initial hatred from her part, Artemis and Percy began spending time together, learning how to behave correctly and from one and other. Artemis was thinking, without Percy knowing it, that maybe Percy wasn't the one to blame completely for her predicament, mellowing a little her attitude towards him. Percy, on the other hand, learnt a lot about the goddess, slowly understanding, though not supporting, her hatred for men in general.

But everyday, you could see the frustration growing bigger in Percy's eyes upon not finding a solution.

"Artemis?" Percy called her- him, one afternoon. "What do you think our lives would be like if they don't find a solution...?"

"They will find one, Percy..." Percy had insisted on being called Percy, otherwise he- she would think was in troubles all the time. "Give them some time-"

"Artemis, time is a relative thing to you, but not for me!" Percy exploded. Artemis shut up, realizing her- his mistake. Percy wasn't immortal, unlike herself. She knew Hecate would find a solution, but Percy didn't have the time to wait. "I just wanna go home with my mother..."

"I'm sorry, Percy... I wish I had a better answer, but I don't..." Percy nodded and hid the tears falling. Unfortunately for him, Artemis had seen them and was already wiping them away, surprising Percy. "The only person who can actually understand how you're feeling about this is me, so I promise that I'll do whatever I can to fix this..."

* * *

Despite promises made before, Percy sneaked out of Olympus to see his mother.

During the way there, he thought in all the things he'd have to do to prove she was he. All the funny yet embarrassing stories that Annabeth didn't know, that Sally would never tell. All those phrases that mean so much to his mother that could set her into the right track of thinking. Should he crack a joke or two to show his identity?

The way was easy and escaping of Olympus, even more. Percy suspected that he was let go, but couldn't find a wrong reason behind it. He tried also to convinced himself that his mother would recognize him and that will not throw him out of the house. Finally, he reached his home and knocked on the door, quite frequently.

"Coming!" Percy's smile came to his face the minute that he heard his mother. He brushed his now-long hair, trembling a little. He was excited about this! "Hi, can I help you?" Sally asked, the minute the door was opened. She was wearing her normal apron and was filled with flour, Percy quickly assumed she was making cookies.

"Mom, is me... Percy..." Percy whispered, tears coming to his face. Sally raised an eyebrow in confusion, before eyeing the woman in front of her very carefully. "Mom, it really is me..." He insisted and Sally's eyes relaxed and softened upon seeing Percy's.

"Percy, what-?" She couldn't even managed to say another word, as Percy launched to hug her, sobbing in happiness. Sally wrapped her arms around her now-daughter, closing the door behind her. She tried to calm down the young woman in her arms, even though part of her was confusing. Her. Heart was telling her this was her son, but her eyes needed a little more convincing. "Percy, what happened? Why are you like this...?" Percy stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"Remember I went to a quest a few weeks ago?" Sally nodded, remembering the conversation. "Well, I faced a sorceress and well, she threw a spell at me and Artemis, who arrived to help and... well, this is the result." Sally finally admitted to her brain that this was the truth as she wouldn't have the imagination to invent something like this.

"But- what is your father doing about this?" Sally's tone was somber and Percy was glad she wasn't mad at him. "He must be doing something or it was his idea to keep you in Olympus until you went back to normal?"

"I- I don't know, Mom..." Percy confessed. "I really don't and I believe that to be true... They're not so eager into finding a solution, no matter how disgusted Artemis is..." For the first time in his life, Sally was growling in anger. However, it wasn't aimed at Percy, who she hugged close to her. "Mom, I'm scared... What if I never return to normal...?" Soon, Sally found calming her distressful daughter.

"It won't matter to me, love..." She made him smile, before feeling bad of robbing that smile. "But you will need to talk to Annabeth."

* * *

Artemis knew Percy had done a runner.

She also knew that no one cared about it.

However, the goddess-turn-god had another task in hand. In her mind, the accusation that young Perseus had made was still lingering. He was, of course, absolutely right. In their eagerness of showing who was superior, they had condemn a young mortal, with its full life ahead, while she could simply hide away for eternity, facing no consequences.

Part of Artemis felt pride in that the receiver of the curse was actually a male. Part of herself also felt ashamed that she could consider hiding away until this was resolved. But her time with the young male-turn-female hero had mellowed her hatred for male, or at least, him.

"Hecate?" Artemis called her, walking into her cavern, after asking permission from Hades to enter his realm. Hades had complied, mainly because it had made Persephone laugh. Artemis wanted to wring Persephone's neck, just because she was mocking her, but she had a mission. She could wring the neck of the Queen of the Underworld later. "Hecate, I know you're here!"

"Then, why you bother into calling me, child?" Hecate responded, coming out from a shelf. Artemis didn't questioned that. "Do I know you?" She smirked and Artemis lost the little patience she had.

"I'm Artemis, Hecate!"she shouted at the titan-goddess. "Don't you gloat over your granddaughter's work and reverse it, damn it!" That really caught Hecate's attention.

"It was Medea?!" She gasped, looking Artemis up and down. "I honestly thought it was because someone had been messing with Aphrodite's things again!" Artemis growled, but tried to be civilized. "I imagine you're not the only one affected by this- then again, if it was only you affected, you would had come before..."

"It was Poseidon's demigod son also affected-"

"Young Perseus is a girl?" Hecate interrupted, Gale the farting weasel making an appearance by farting. "Gale, where are you manners? Just because you were spying on them, doesn't mean they had to know you were there!" Hecate scolded her, but Gale simply slipped back into the shadows. "Stupid weasel..."

"Hecate, I came here so you could fix this..." Artemis continued, gaining confidence "The young demigod pointed out something that I hadn't thought about it before that it was the time... Hecate, he doesn't have the time like we do..." Hecate nodded, thoughtful.

"Unlike the rest of you, I can remember that fact better..." Hecate surprised Artemis. "Give me a week, Artemis. One more week... I should have either a solution or an answer by then..." It was Hecate's turn to be surprised when Artemis hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Hecate..."

* * *

 _Originally posted as **S. CHAPTER** in **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** \- Chapter 18_

* * *

 _I'm posting this as a separate story, but not a story that will be updated any time soon._

 _I came to the realization that I lose track of your requests (all of yours, guys) very easily and, even if some or many are related or not to the story in hand (I have a bunch of them, also requested by ObeliskX about genderbent but I think those fit better for a reincarnation story... which I'll do as soon as I have time!). This will NOT MEAN I will take the original posting down, so don't worry about it._

 _You can all send me comments or PMs and ask me to write something, but from now on, this is the place where they'll end up if they are PJO/HoO related (anything non directly PJO/HoO will either have its own story or I'll compile another book, I'll see)._

 _I hope you can see the benefits for me in this and I hope it encourages you all to write or even try!_

* * *

 _Hi, beautiful people of the internet!_

 _First of all... HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I want to wish a wonderful day to the fathers that are there constantly. To the ones who are away for work and think of us. To the ones we lost and know are watching over us. To the ones that raised us even when we don't share blood._

 _To all of you, happy day._

 _Secondly, I want to get something out of my chest, regarding the World Cup (not a very football fan myself, but I'll say this anyway): WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! Seriously! I've watched all the matches (8 so far) and none of you are giving us great performances. Have you seen Morocco vs Iran? The Iran team won because Morocco made a goal IN THEIR OWN GOAL AREA! And, don't- DON'T get me started on Argentina's UNDER PREFORMACE!_

 _*makes panting noises, ranting over*_

 _Anyway, let's head down to the stories, shall we?_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter! We only have three chapters left! Can't believe it!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Hope you guys are liking the story so far... have someone cried yet?_

 _Now, one last thing... I'll be posting a new story/book with the purpose of posting PJO/HoO requests. Details will be explained there, though a warning should be in place: it will be rated M for safety measures... Who knows what will be going in those little minds of yours...?_

 _Enjoy Father's Day!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	2. Guy Problems - ObeliskX resquest

Just after his visit to Hecate, Artemis also did a runner from Olympus to watch over his Hunters.

He could still see the face of Thalia Grace when he had to explain what had happened. Thalia had opened her mouth in shock, before frowning and raising an eyebrow in surprise. She never had laughed and Artemis was glad for that, but she didn't seem happy about taking control over the Hunt because of that. Or going to explain the Hunters why Artemis was not with them.

Deciding to be brave- he could brag he had braveness in abundance -, Artemis headed to the latest camp of the Hunters.

As usual, a barrier of Hunters received him.

Part of him was proud that the arrows were pointed at him, meant that the Hunters were ready for action or any attack that could occurs while he wasn't around. But a small part of him was sad that they could not recognize him for her. Sure, he looked like a man instead of a woman, but one could argue that his power aura was still present.

Thankfully for his sanity and health, Thalia walked up front.

"Stand down, Hunters!" Half the arrows were lowered, but the other half not. "I thought you were going to stay away." Thalia spoke directly to Artemis, who chose to ignore the Hunters for the moment.

"That was the plan..." He agreed, sighing. "However, your cousin escaped and I decided to do exactly the same. Being subject of Aphrodite is not fun." Artemis heard some sniggers between the Hunters headed to the Goddess of Love. Thalia nodded, but smirked.

"So? Are you telling them? Or I have to do the honors?" Thalia teased her. Artemis frowned, understanding that Thalia was going to leave him with the task, whether he liked it or not.

"No." Artemis decided. Standing tall in front of his Hunters, he saw the gleams of mistrust sent his way. However, he was more than surprised when he saw that the Hunters with lowered arrows were the ones looking at him... funnily. Not like he was funny, but more like he was... interesting. "Hunters, I'm Artemis."

"Yeah, right!" One of them snorted, sending some laughing. Other decided to take a closer look- though they preferred to squint their eyes and look like they were glaring -, while the rest was adopting a thoughtful pose. Thalia decided to intervene, now that the hardest part was over.

"He's not lying. He is Artemis." Murmurs were heard between the Hunters, surprised at this turn of events. "A sorceress casted a spell on him and another demigod, making them change gender... I swear that this is Artemis."

"Thalia, you have to admit, this sounds... very and highly improbable..." A Hunter that looked 'older' than the rest said. Several nods followed that "we don't doubt your oath, but... well..." Artemis understood their reticence upon working with him and nodded.

"I understand your position, Lizzie, and I while I'm in this shape, Thalia will be in charge." The Hunter gasped at the male speaking her name. "You will not be punished for doubting me, I just hope this doesn't happen in the future again..."

"You and me, both..." Thalia mumbled before sending the Hunters to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis woke up and never imagined that his day could get more weird.

The first thing was when he went for breakfast. Half the Hunters were glaring at him, despite all the explanation that was given last night. Artemis couldn't blame them and wasn't going to. She would react like that too if someone came claiming she was transformed into a man. It was the other half that made him feel uncomfortable.

While he was a woman, no one had stared at her the same way half the Hunters were staring at him at the moment. Of course, that she always kept an appearance of a little girl helped that. No, the looks of the Hunters were of wonder and even of curiosity laced with want. He would never and will never be attracted to girls... or boys, for that matter. One of them, Stella, was particularly insistingly.

So, yeah. The looks were uncomfortable.

Deciding to clear his mind and going away from those looks, Artemis heading to a clear and placed a target to practice his aim and shooting. Who knows when it will be useful? After several rounds and not losing one arrow in the attempt, Artemis went to retrieve the arrows from his target. One by one, he plucked them out the improvised haystack and walked back, only to find someone waiting for him.

"Hi." The Hunter greeted him, smiling with a little blush. Artemis recognized her as the Hunter who was looking at her 'particularly insistingly', Stella. Artemis nodded, not sure what to say. "I saw you shooting and I was wondering if you could give me some lessons...? My aim is pretty bad..." The tone was shy, even timid, but Artemis ignored that by the fact she was asking help with her aim.

No Hunter of his will have off aim!

"Sure." He didn't even think it twice. Stella smiled at him, and allowed without hesitation or even complains that Artemis stepped next to her and guided her arms with the bow. "The trick is to always have your eyes on the target..." He explained to her, making her raise her arms and placed her in position.

However, Stella was everywhere instead of there. Her mind, in any case. She couldn't help to notice the closeness-with-personal-space-respected between themselves and wondered if she could get even more close. Glancing to him, she saw that Artemis' eyes were on the haystack and used that to step closer. She even took a bolder step and, with the hand that was supposed to hold the cord, ran it up his arm, 'accidentally'.

Artemis' eyes opened widely at this, though his mouth kept surprisingly shut. Stella's hand was running up his arm, as if checking his muscles before pulling back, showing a blush that spoke volumes. What was more terrifying about that action was that Artemis' new body had a reaction about it, a reaction that Artemis- as a woman -was finding disgusting.

Artemis' body liked it.

And boy, it did like it.

Without uttering a word to her, Artemis took a step back and literally sprinted away from the Hunter, who was looking at his retreating back with longing and a blush. Artemis, ignoring all this, rushed until he was able to find something that could help his, uh... condition. Remembering Aphrodite's lessons- later on, she didn't know if to thank her rants and visions or her explanations -, she threw herself into the first river she was able to find.

Naturally, he took his time to come out of it.

* * *

Artemis ignored the camp that night, fearing he hadn't 'healed' from his condition.

However, the morning brought another weird situation.

He hasn't even woke up or gotten up from his bed when he sensed that someone had walked into his tent. Thinking it was Thalia, he simply turned around and continued to sleep. However, whoever had walked in, was simply standing there. Alarmed, he opened his eyes to see Stella kneeling next to him, smiling. Obviously, that vision made him wake up immediately.

"Please, don't be scared..." Stella said in a soft voice, while placing a finger in his lips. Artemis had frozen in his place and Stella was approaching slowly. "I- I know I'm slightly forward in this, but I like you and I want you to give me a chance..." Her voice, though soft and low, was full with determination as well as her eyes. Artemis' own thought flew out his mind, though one coherent idea prevailed.

"But! I don't like gir-"

He never finished saying what he wanted to say, as Stella had leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Artemis' first reaction was to push her and start screaming abuse at her- kicking her out of the Hunt while transforming her into some kind of animal did crossed his mind -, so he tried to. However, for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the more he pushed, the closer Stella was.

Artemis kept on pushing Stella away, specially now since the girl had sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his torso, while her arms were around his shoulders, pulling closer. Stella, however, didn't dare to tell Artemis that he had his hands over her chest and was, well... pushing away from that spot. Her soft moan in the kiss made Artemis had another... body reaction to it. Still, he was trying to resist her.

Stella then buried a hand on Artemis' hair, pushing him closer, while her other hand was going down his chest, inside his clothes. All that without breaking the kiss. In his inner thoughts, Artemis was cursing himself so much, it would even cause Ares to spit out his drink. He didn't know why this felt so damn good, but gods it did. It especially wasn't helping that his body was reacting in THAT special way.

His new appendage was beginning to really strain against his pants, causing much discomfort, but even more pleasure at the same time. Artemis groaned as he felt her hands all over him and he found his doing the same under her shirt when his control was finally broken as his mind could only focus on how good what Stella was doing felt as he pressed his lips harder against hers.

This caused a moan to come out of the girl and he suddenly felt her pressing her pelvis into his, drawing out a low groan. Before he knew it, Stella had taken his shirt off after breaking the kiss for only a moment to do so. Artemis found himself doing the same with her, but ended up unceremoniously ripping her hunter's shirt open. This seemed to actually arouse her, which was proved by her pressing her hips harder to his once her ruined shirt was tossed aside. Stella took advantage of the situation quick, taking her time to admire all of his sculpted and prominent muscles from thousands of years of hunting and just from being a deity.

Stella pulled away slightly to start kissing along his jaw and slowly down his neck after pushing him down against the bed. Artemis, not having a clue of what he should do, just let her do as she pleased. He was enjoying it, after all. And so was a certain something between his legs.

Artemis leaned up to rest on his elbows as he watched her. With a look full of unrestrained want and desire, Stella kept eye contact with him as she slowly kissed her way down. His pectorals, over the middle of his abs, and right where his torso met his pants. His breathing was going faster and faster as Stella got to her destination. She made quick work with his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before they were off and in a corner. Both of them looked down at his eager and waiting erection that had managed to make a tent in his underwear.

Artemis' eyes slightly widened as Stella licked her lips and experimentally grabbed him through his briefs. A loud groan escaped him as she squeezed it and lightly ran her palm along it.

"Wow." she said, "I always wondered about these."

Artemis blushed deeply at her words, but he couldn't utter a retort because of how sensitive it felt and how amazing-

Artemis woke up in a jolt, panting while looking around his tent. He checked his side. Was he alone? He was alone. He checked the clothes he was wearing. Was he wearing any clothes? He was wearing clothes, good. Did he have a... situation? Yep, he had that too. Being brave, he decided to peek outside the tent to see exactly what time it was.

It was morning, the sun was coming out. Meant Apollo was doing his job. The Hunters seemed to be preparing for the day, chatting around them. One or two glanced in his direction and gave him a short nod. That was enough to be acknowledged by the rest of them and everyone repeated the nod. But that short nod was filled with disgust and hatred, Stella being one of them. Some were looking at him with pity, Thalia among them.

None of the looks was filled with lust.

Artemis quickly headed inside the tent, shaking his head in confusion. So, everything was a dream? The last two days had been a dream? He couldn't think of another explanation for it. He remembered the situation in the dream and blushed hard, before scolding herself. She was a virgin godde- god! He was not going to fall for the temptations of humans!

One part of him didn't agree with him. Now, Artemis had to figure out how to get rid of it!

* * *

 _I'd like to thank my bf who helped me write the steamy part, as I suck on that... Thanks, baby! I love you!_

* * *

 _I'm posting this as a separate story, but not a story that will be updated any time soon._

 _I came to the realization that I lose track of your requests (all of yours, guys) very easily and, even if some or many are related or not to the story in hand (I have a bunch of them, also requested by ObeliskX about genderbent but I think those fit better for a reincarnation story... which I'll do as soon as I have time!). This will NOT MEAN I will take the original posting down, so don't worry about it._

 _You can all send me comments or PMs and ask me to write something, but from now on, this is the place where they'll end up if they are PJO/HoO related (anything non directly PJO/HoO will either have its own story or I'll compile another book, I'll see)._

 _I hope you can see the benefits for me in this and I hope it encourages you all to write or even try!_

* * *

 _Hi, beautiful people of the internet!_

 _First of all... HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I want to wish a wonderful day to the fathers that are there constantly. To the ones who are away for work and think of us. To the ones we lost and know are watching over us. To the ones that raised us even when we don't share blood._

 _To all of you, happy day._

 _Secondly, I want to get something out of my chest, regarding the World Cup (not a very football fan myself, but I'll say this anyway): WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! Seriously! I've watched all the matches (8 so far) and none of you are giving us great performances. Have you seen Morocco vs Iran? The Iran team won because Morocco made a goal IN THEIR OWN GOAL AREA! And, don't- DON'T get me started on Argentina's UNDER PREFORMACE!_

 _*makes panting noises, ranting over*_

 _Anyway, let's head down to the stories, shall we?_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter! We only have three chapters left! Can't believe it!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Hope you guys are liking the story so far... have someone cried yet?_

 _Now, one last thing... I'll be posting a new story/book with the purpose of posting PJO/HoO requests. Details will be explained there, though a warning should be in place: it will be rated M for safety measures... Who knows what will be going in those little minds of yours...?_

 _Enjoy Father's Day!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Scary Movie? - ObeliskX request

"I know!" Andrew jumped from his place- the couch, where he was reading a book -at the scream his girlfriend gave in his direction.

"You know what?" He replied, trying to act nonchalant, but in reality he was recovering from a mini heart attack his girlfriend gave him. Penny looked at him with her big blue eyes, in a pleading way. Great she was going to ask something and he'd agree no matter what... "What?" He repeated, impatiently.

"Let's go to the movies!" Andrew blinked, surprised by such a simple request. "There's a marathon in old movies in the old theater, what do you say?" Penny knew she didn't have to say more, as Andrew was already getting up and placing his jacket on. "Do I take that as a yes?"

"Before I regret it..." He simply replied, earning a hug and a small kiss. He allowed Penny to drag him around the streets of New Athens, under the confused and shocked faces of the campers and permanent residents, that watched the scene with amusement and confusion. He could even hear some sentences like 'remember when we were that young...?' and the sort.

Soon, the couple was standing in front of the old theater, paying the satyr that was in charge of the tickets. The marathon of the day was about actions films and Andrew was surprised by the amount of female assistance. He had assumed that girls liked the mushy and romantic type, but this was evidence of the contrary.

"What's the first movie on the list?" Penny asked, looking at the program the satyr had given them with the tickets. Andrew paid attention to the program and saw some titles that one would assume were really old. Who would name a movie _Fast Five_? "Is this movie about five fast nymphs?"

"Beats me, who came up with these titles...?" Was Andrew's only complain before walking inside the theater.

* * *

After the first movie was over, Penny turned to look at Andrew to discuss it.

"That didn't have any nymphs in the plot." She started and Andrew could only nod and stretch. Those uncomfortable theater seats were doing a great job hurting his back. "Plus, where all those characters came from? I felt like they were talking in code at some point..."

"I'll assume there were four more before this one..." Andrew theorized, shrugging. "Sometimes, you just have to stop after number three..."

"But, what about that movie Thalia loves so much? The one with eight parts..."

"Must be a big success back in the day or it wouldn't be done for so long..."

"Or the one about the spy...?"

"In a period of more than 350 years, how many times had an actor played the same role?" Penny looked thoughtful while Andrew got up for a second. "I'll be right back, want something from the snack bar?"

"Nah, I'm good." She assured him, smiling. Andrew nodded and used the break between movies to use the bathroom. If he was going to stay sitting in that damp room for another three hours, he better not buy anything to drink. As soon as he got into the bathroom, he could have sworn that he saw something moving fast between the shadows. He took a glance before ignoring it.

Meanwhile, in the theater room, Penny was looking at the program, slightly sad that it was a marathon about action movies. She could not deal with a marathon of romantic movies or Andrew would had dumped her in the spot, but she was upset that no horror movie or scene had came up. She couldn't pull any of the old tricks Thalia had spoken of. She felt slightly frustrated having no excuse to cuddle or even hide in Andrew's chest.

She would have to take a chance, apparently.

Just as she was thinking that, Andrew had returned, looking back several times. And he was sporting a worry face. She looked at him, getting worried and simply placed a hand on his arm, making him jump in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you..." _Just 'me'?!_ "Sorry, I had the feeling something was following me since the bathroom..." Penny blinked several times, surprised by that.

"What do you mean by 'something'?" Penny whispered, not wanting to cause a commotion. "Andrew, you OK?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, probably some leaf that sneaked inside..." Neither sounded convinced, but Penny decided to take the conversation to safer ground.

"Andrew, what's a tomb raider?" Before Andrew could answer, she added. "I know that's someone who raids a tomb, but what could be the synonym?" Andrew chuckled, a bit disappointed that he was that obvious.

"It's the illegal term for 'archeologist'."

"Oh. So, we're about to see a movie about a bad guy that profanes a dead body?" She pointed at the program, showing him the title of the next movie.

"Considering how ambiguous the titles had been so far, don't rule anything out..."

* * *

The movie started and Penny had to bit her lower lip to scream in frustration.

The movie was great and that was the problem! She couldn't pretend to be scared about the situations, she had no excuse to get closer to Andrew. Andrew could sense her annoyance through the movie, but said nothing as he was more concern about the feeling that something was following him. He had it through the movie and was not disappearing.

Suddenly, though subtly and for a few seconds, a vision of spiders filled the screen. Unwillingly, Andrew grabbed Penny's hand, who said nothing and smiled. But her delight was transformed when she heard him scream in panic.

Her boyfriend's lap was covered in small spiders that were crawling up his chest and Andrew couldn't do anything except not to pass out in panic. Taking charge, Penny mentally apologized to her boyfriend and soaked him head to toe. That made the spiders back away, but ended on a very wet Andrew. Luckily, no one was paying attention, a another couple further from them was screaming for the same reason.

'A prank gone wrong...' Was Penny's thought, also helping the couple away from them. The movie was stopped and everyone was taken out, including a a shivering Andrew and a murderous Penny. Ignoring everyone's looks on them, she took her boyfriend to her home and, as soon as she made him cross the door, she began undressing him.

"Thank you..." Andrew whispered at her, a blushing spreading through his cheeks.

"Don't thank me yet..." Penny surprised him, frowning. "When I find out who was the idiot doing that, they will pay!" She growled, making Andrew chuckle. That made her look up and received a kiss from her boyfriend. "Uh?"

"You look adorable when you get possessive..." It was Penny's turn to blush, thinking that maybe the day didn't started like she wanted... but she managed to see Andrew's muscles under his T-shirt after all.

Not a bad way to end the day at all...

* * *

 _Fast Five, James Bond, Harry Potter and Tomb Raider does not belong to me! I wish they did!_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, people of the internet!_

 _Today's post is brought to you late thanks to the weather conditions! Check before leaving home cause you may not know when the rain can get you by surprise! Also, we recommend you check your devices for water filtrations that could ruin your connection and/or ruin your electronic devices, such as TV, DVD or Blu-Ray players, computers, tablets, cellphones and more!_

 _Thanks for watching these oblige advertisements! Continue to enjoy the usual programming!_

 _(FYI, if you didn't catch it yet, I'm in a hilarious phase right now)_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter!_

 _Also, I have two chapters in my **PJO-HoO Requests**! Each with their specific A/N!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. M! Regrets - King of Beasts 007 request

**WARNING! CONTENT RATED M - Even after this warning and the title warning you still want to read, do it at your risk.**

 **Critics be gentle, it's my first own lemon.**

 **SilverHuntresses**

* * *

No one could have predicted it.

They didn't know how it happened.

But they know how it ended.

The day that all ended it had started as a normal one. The demigods that stayed in Camp Half-Blood were waking up early to make their activities. From archery lessons to arts and crafts, everyone was making noises from very early. But for veteran and senior camper Ananbeth Chase, things were about to head to less than normal.

She had been living in New York for the past year, since her boyfriend Percy Jackson had disappeared almost instantaneously. She hated the feeling of dispair, the feeling of overwhelming of not able to do nothing. She would roam the city and near-by estates to look for him in her weekends and report nothing to his mother on her return.

That happened for almost a month until she had to retrieve a group of demigods in the Grand Canyon. One of those demigods was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a tattoo on his right forearm and a cut in his upper lip. At the time, he only knew his name, Jason. Soon, she discovered that he was Jason Grace, brother of one of her best friends.

After his quest with his two best friends, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, Jason had sought Annabeth with the intention of knowing more about his sister, who he hadn't had any contact since he was more or less two years. Annabeth could only tell her adventures alongside her and Luke and taught Jason all she knew of Thalia by observation.

They became close. A nice sister-brother duo that could be seen talking on the beach or practicing sword fighting in the arena. Sometimes alone, sometimes with extra company.

Annabeth didn't mind that. Her mind was so focus into finding Percy that she had little time to see or to even pay attention to what everyone around her was talking about. When Piper sought her a few months later and told her that she and Jason were a couple for real, Annabeth was happy for her friend, but admitted to be sad because she missed Percy, asking Piper not to quiet down their affection on her behalf.

Things kept in a new estate of normalcy until the night that things took a twist. They had planned a night-bonfire to congratulate those who had successfully lived another school year, Annabeth included. However, and thanks to the Stoll brothers, things were about to become a little awkward. You see, the Stolls had the brilliant idea to smuggle beer inside camp.

Around the bonfire, everyone would laugh and take sips of the brown liquid. One by one, and passed curfew, were either passing out or retiring to their cabins to sleep soundly the night away. Annabeth was the last one staying around the bonfire, sipping quietly her beer. She had never drunk beer before, but assumed that she would be fine by drinking slowly.

She was right. In part.

She was holding her fourth beer.

She started to cry while looking at the lake. She was releasing her anger, her frustrations and her fears. She couldn't show weakness, not even when she was so close to achieve her goal: to see her boyfriend again. Once she did that, she would not let go of him, not even how many threats and dreams her own mother sent her way.

Unfortunately for Annabeth, she was heard.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth turned her red eyes to yell at whoever was bothering her, but when she found the concern look of Jason over her, she crumbled down and started to cry again. Jason quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. In a very deep corner in her mind, Annabeth was scolding herself for having the bonfire behind Zeus' cabin. "Everything will be alright..."

"How do you know that?!" She almost growled at him. Jason didn't take it to heart as he could see the empty beer bottle next to her. She would regret it in the morning. "What if he was like you? With no memories of anything? I could never bear..." She stopped talking and hid her face in his chest. Jason rubbed her back and pulled her up, with intentions of taking her to her cabin.

"C'mon... Let's get you to your bed..." Jason encouraged her, but Annabeth wasn't in a position to help. Seeing that the stumbles and noises could get the harpies to them, Jason took the risky decision to let her sleep in his cabin, as there were many empty beds. He guided Annabeth inside and helped her lay in bed, but Annabeth wasn't letting go of him. "Annabeth..."

"You're just like him..." She whispered at him. It was obvious that she was drunk but she wasn't making it easier to Jason. And being compared to your cousin was not something Jason's ego could handle. "Would you go away too...?" That made Jason frown. His cousin wasn't around not by choice.

"Annabeth, Percy will come back-"

"Not Percy..." Jason understood quickly who she was referring to. And the comparison wasn't nice. "You're like them..." Then, she did the most unexpected thing Jason could thought of.

She kissed him.

It wasn't a sloppy drunk kiss. It was a full kiss from someone who was conscious enough to know what it was doing. Though Jason was making all the mental and physical effort to push her away, the more he struggled, the more Annabeth pulled him closer and the more a part of his body reacted. He had to stop thinking, he hadn't even kissed Piper that way!

"Annabeth-" Jason tried one more time, but Annabeth simply moaned while hearing her name and started to guide her hand down his clothes and feel his skin. Jason hung to the threat of consciousness but lost the battle when Annabeth spoke to his ear.

"Don't fight, Jason..." The way she spoke his name made him lost and began kissing Annabeth back with all his might. He will pay for his mistakes later, right now he was going to enjoy everything he could. He immediately pulled Annabeth to him and picked her up before stamp her against the wall of the room. Annabeth moaned again, wrapping her legs around him.

They started a battle for dominance and Annabeth was winning when Jason bit her lower lip, making her groan loudly while arching her back. The motion made their bodies collide closer and Jason felt the need to explore Annabeth's neck. Quickly her hands found his hair and pulled him closer, as if she was asking him not to stop. Jason had only thought in his mind.

Why would he want to stop?

Soon, Annabeth was arching her back again and felt the need to take their clothes off. First, it was Jason's shirt. Then, Annabeth's, leaving her in her sport bra. Jason didn't waste time and began kissing and exploring that exposed skin, making Annabeth moan loudly. One thing that was bothering Jason was the bra and took a very bold decision.

He ripped out the bra. Literally.

Annabeth gasped, finally feeling freedom upon that action but buckled her hips into Jason's the minute he lowered his head and began sucking her breasts. Jason let out an animalistic growl when her hips moved and started to teethed her nipples, making them really hard, while she roamed her hands up and down his back, scratching him.

To Annabeth's dismay, Jason took his sweet time exploring her chest, every inch of it. She was on the edge, her chest going up and down repeatedly while her moans matched her breathing. Jason kept doing so, his hands sending waves of electricity through her skin. She rolled her hips more frequently until she didn't and moan his name loudly.

Jason took the opportunity to grab her and take her to bed, where he got rid of the rest of her clothes, including the highly wet underwear that she was showing him. That woke up the hormones in him and, without any ceremony, he ripped her panties out and started to tease her.

"You smell so sweet..." He mentioned, huskily. Annabeth shuddered under that voice but started to move around when he had dug his fingers into her sex and began to pump in and out eagerly. Jason used his free hand to grab hers and place them over her head. Annabeth couldn't do anything else but to moan and arch her back with each touch.

"Jason... Oh, Jason!" She moaned, but his lips silenced her. Her hips started to accompany the movement of his fingers and she came for the second time. She was breathless and panting, but her partner was nowhere near the end of it. He got off her for a second before getting rid of his remaining clothes, making Annabeth gasp. "Oh my..." She eyed his erect member with hunger in her eyes.

Luckily, Jason was the sober one.

"Now, listen to me." He ordered her, when he saw her moving towards him. "We won't have sex as we'd be extremely guilty tomorrow, but..." He smirked at her, before grabbing her ear's lobule between his teeth. "Who said we cannot have fun...?" Immediately, he pinned Annabeth down again and started to rub their sex against each other.

For Annabeth, it was pure bliss.

She took the lead this time, grabbing Jason's shoulders and changing their positions: him pinned down and she straddling his lap. She was riding him, the source of her current pleasure not away from her playdate. She arched her back with each thrust and her moans only did Jason desire more. So, he leaned up and started to kiss her, his hips moving faster.

"Faster-" Annabeth asked in the kiss and Jason complied. "Faster, faster, faster- OH!" She screamed at the end when Jason had lowered a hand to add to her fun. She was close, she could feel it, especially when Jason was pinching her sex without care. One last pinch and Annabeth was over the edge, going still in her lover's arms and lips.

"I'm not done..." Jason growled at her and kept moving, causing the oversensitive Annabeth to trash around like crazy. If that was pleasure, why she hadn't done it before? She could only imagine how good would it be to have something inside of her... Her thoughts were cut when Jason went still and began to pant. Only then, she saw her stomach completely covered in his seed.

"Wow..." She gasped, laying down with him.

Soon, any thoughts both had were forgotten as sleep claimed them.

* * *

 _First lemon I write on my own, so I apologize for the lame plot of it (my boyfriend is normally who I ask advice for it, but I have decided to do it completely on my own. After several drafts being completely erased, this was my best... and I still considered being lame). I'll be honest and say that it was really hard for me to write this, as I'm no fan of breaking ships apart, so... please, be gentle with the critics._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, people of the internet!_

 _Today's post is brought to you late thanks to the weather conditions! Check before leaving home cause you may not know when the rain can get you by surprise! Also, we recommend you check your devices for water filtrations that could ruin your connection and/or ruin your electronic devices, such as TV, DVD or Blu-Ray players, computers, tablets, cellphones and more!_

 _Thanks for watching these oblige advertisements! Continue to enjoy the usual programming!_

 _(FYI, if you didn't catch it yet, I'm in a hilarious phase right now)_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter!_

 _Also, I have two chapters in my **PJO-HoO Requests**! Each with their specific A/N!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. Dueling Tactics - ObeliskX request

_Genderswapped! Ares & Athena. Alternative. Near the end of **How This Happened?!**_

* * *

Athena felt like his pride has taken a deep bungee-jumping.

Only that it was taking the long route to come back up!

She- he was the God of Wisdom! Of Strategic Battles! How could he had lost against the petty and hotheaded goddess that was Ares?! It made absolutely no sense! He was a quitter, though. He will have his rematch, no matter what! But at the moment, he was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at Ares in the eyes to ask for a rematch.

He was pacing in his room, thinking what could be the best way to defeat her this time. His hand was on his chin, holding it, in the very popular thinking posture. But his fingers slightly brushed his lips and lots of new sensations floored him, making him blush. Why did it feel so good? What was that feeling, anyway?

However, that made him form a plan.

A risk-it-all-in-it plan.

* * *

Just like Athena the previous day, Ares was still wondering about those new feelings.

She wouldn't never admit out loud that she won a fight with such tactics, but she will never lie to herself and say she didn't like it. Gods, she wanted more! She couldn't help it! But she had decided not to 'look' impatient and make him come to her. She had no idea that her plan would backfire her a little...

"Ares!" She heard from outside the arena. She didn't have to turn around to recognize Athena's voice. "I want the rematch!" Ares smirked. So far the plan was working.

"Came to lose-" Ares' words got caught in her throat just by looking at Athena. He was wearing a very strange armor, strange in the sense that it was too small for him, leaving his abs exposed. The protection for his lower up reminded Ares of a skirt, which wasn't helpful. He was wearing a helmet with wings and was holding his forever-faithful shield and spear on his hands. Both pairs of arms and legs were protected, but it was, like the ensemble, a distraction.

Ares tried to control the blush on her cheeks but the view wasn't helping much. She then noticed the smirk in Athena's lips, but refused to even say anything about it, pulling out her own sword.

"Were you saying anything?" Athena teased her, but Ares gritted her teeth. What was his plan, he wondered. To make her distracted by the amount of skin? That plan had an obvious flaw and she was planning on exploiting it on her behalf. Without even saying a word- more like releasing a war cry -Ares launched to Athena, attacking his lower region.

Athena, to Ares' enormous disappointment, immediately defended that area with his shield and a smirk. Ares decided to use an old tactic.

"Trying reminisce the times when you were a girl...?" Ares teased Athena, pointing at the outfit. Athena didn't answer and attacked with his spear, Ares blocking it in the last second. It was at that second that Ares realized that she was battling something else than a sparring match. She was battling distraction and she was battling her pride.

Athena, on the other hand, was seeing how effective the technique he had envisioned was being. So far, the battle seemed to be on his favor, as Ares spent more time shaking her head to concentrate than to attack her 'exposed weak points'. That was the plan all along and Athena couldn't believe that it was working perfectly so far.

Of course, he didn't just confide in luck.

After a few minutes, Ares kind of lost all pretenses of being impressed and had to admit she was impressed. She knew that Athena's favorite weapon was the spear, she was expecting it to be hard to beat while wielding it. What she had troubles admitting was how... distracting he was! His plan was to attack his unprotected spot, but Ares had troubles doing so correctly.

Those perfect abs were so tempting to look at!

Ares shock her head for what it could be the fifth time since the battle started and couldn't get the image out of her head. If she didn't concentrated, she could lose the rematch. It had been hard enough to beat Athena the first time, she wouldn't want him bragging about how she lost afterwards. In her musings, she didn't realize that Athena was about to put a finish to the match.

Athena used the distraction of Ares to use the spear to sweep off her feet and pin her down on the arena. By the utter look of confusion on Ares' face, she was not expecting that, yet Athena was on top of her, smirking. He had won, that was all that matter. Yet, some part of him was a little disappointed that this was all that was happening.

Ares, however, had a last card to play in her arsenal. She had used the trick before, so she figured that she could used it again. There was the option that could backfire at her, since it wouldn't be so shocking like the first time, but she took the risk as she was losing. When Athena started to lean down to control her still fighting body, she leaned up and kissed him.

She didn't expected him to kiss back.

Athena's hands were soon free of weapons as he leaned down and used them to pick the back of Ares' head and pull her closer to him in the kiss. Ares used the momentum to change their positions, with her on top of him. However, instead of complaining about it, Athena didn't seem to care much about it and let her, pulling her down to him.

Ares started to move her slim fingers around Athena's armor and to unknot it. Not like he could complain anyway, he was too busy enjoying himself. Too soon for his taste though, Ares pulled back and got rid of his upper armor before kissing him again. Athena was quick to understand and started to do the same to Ares' armor.

Ares smiled in the kiss, especially when Athena released a loud moan in appreciation when her hands started to roam his chest. She knew that he knew she was in charge and decided to use advantage of the armors. The concept of underwear was fairly modern and they were eons-old gods, so that didn't apply to them.

No wonder what they didn't have under wraps.

I'll leave it to your imagination. 

* * *

Ares laid on the arena's floor, panting while looking to her left.

Watching how Athena was panting just like her made her smile and close her eyes with a sense of satisfaction that was indescribable. How could he think Aphrodite was the best just because he was the God of Love? Next time, go to a guy who reads and that's a promise you'll have a great time. She could feel Athena's breathing on her neck and she smiled.

"What...?" She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Nothing." He replied the same way, though Ares ignored he was looking straight at her. "Just... Next time, I think we should just skip training." Ares' laugher filled the arena, rolling to her side to properly look at him, who was chuckling too.

"Yeah, I agree on that. If you admit that I won."

"Can't do that, cause I won."

"Why, you little-!" Ares placed Athena on his back again, smirking. "Guess we'll need a round two..."

"Bring it."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, guys._

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last week. It was a combination of things, like laziness, work and a marathon of Korean dramas- seriously, I've been watching TV of all over the world my entire life (you guys know I'm from Argentina, so I grew up with those- then, I started to watch USA and England ones) but none caught me as straight as the asian ones (been throwing some Chinese in the mix too)._

 _A warning: you'd not want to look away. (If you like them too, PM so we can fan over them *giggles*)._

 _Anyway, I apologize for not posting and for not replying to PMs. It's not a proper excuse, but its the truth... so, here's the reward for the patience of you!_

 _ **The First Times** : 5 chapters! As I've been slacking my posting, I think five would be enough, right?_

 _EXTRA!_ _A request by **ObeliskX**. I do hope that it's good enough, as I rewrote it and I didn't have the proper time to finish it, I'm sorry._

 _I'll be more constant next weekend, I can promise you that!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. I Dislike You - ObeliskX request

No one knew how it had started.

Some had an idea.

"I hope you die in a fire!" Was heard one day, coming from the forges. Campers would turn their heads towards the noise, wanting to know what was happening,

"I dislike you."

"I dislike you more."

People parted ways to allow Calypso to pass through, his angry face for everyone to see. He wasn't in the mood and even talking to him would come with the 'At your risk' sign. Campers thought, naïvely, that the left behind party would be able to provide with some answers. However, Leona Valdez wasn't in the talking mood neither.

They let it slide, thinking that things would cool off if given time. Messing with the daughter of Hephaestus wasn't as dangerous as to messing with a Titan.

However, things didn't seem to cool off.

Calypso was nice and polite with people that would talk to him. He would train and go to meals as if nothing had happened but the ice wall that was built between him and the fire-user was palpable yet invisible. Leona, for her side, returned to his carefree attitude and joked around, but seemed to avoid Calypso like the plague.

Then, the presents began to appear.

The first one appeared on Cabin 9's door. The kids of Hephaestus were confused and curious as why would anyone would leave a package at their door. They first- with previous evidence as back up -accused Cabin 11, who swore and super swore that they didn't do it. Then, the different cabins were interrogated only to come up with a big fat negative.

Some people said they agreed that it was embarrassing watching the Cabin testing the package, in case it was something dangerous. When satified, they passed the package to the rightful owner- one Leona Valdez. She was as curious and intrigued as the rest, though she took it more humorously than the rest.

Campers never knew what was in the package, but whatever was inside made Leona blush hard. Which something was difficult to see, considering her skin was slightly toasted.

Then, a couple of days later, Calypso received a package. He had come out of his cabin, screaming around as who was responsible for this and that he didn't though it was funny to deliver this sort of things. People were quickly to deny their participation but were curious enough to ask what was delivered to his door. Calypso, upon not having the answers he wanted, kept shut about the entire thing, going back to his cabin in frustration.

People wondered who would be the next to receive a package, maybe Penelope or Andrew would get another one. What was inside this mysterious package? But as weeks passed and seeing that Calypso and Leona were the only one receiving the packages, several theories were made.

One, was that Cabin 11 was going out of their way to prank them, though reasons for this were unknown, as Leona had no problems pranking or helping prank people with her inventions. This theory was debunked by the Stolls themselves, claiming that pranking Calypso would be only a mad man's idea and they weren't mad.

Two, Cabin 10 was taking things in their hands and, tired of their arguments or silent treatments, decided to bring them together with a little help of them. As much as Cabin 10 wanted the credit of the idea, several of the younger members of the cabin were quick to admit that it, if it was the work of a child of Aphrodite, they didn't know about it.

Three, both Calypso and Leona were carrying some sort or super secret missions or vengeance for the Gods and neither could talk about it. And since the Gods were pretty much ignoring the demigods for now, they had no way to prove or disprove this last theory.

After a while, it became sort of a legend inside Camp Half-Blood, the mysterious packages that no one knew their origin from. Both Calypso and Leona kept shut about the whole incident... at least with the campers.

"I never imagined this would could go on forever..." Calypso admitted, looking up at the starry night, both hands on his stomach while laying down on the grass. Suddenly, a toasted hand grabbed his left one, making him turn to where the hand came from, smiling at the person there. "Though I have to say, the line of dying by fire was a strong one..."

"Hey, it was your idea that we should keep our relationship secret..." Leona argued him, though she was nowhere angry. She laid next to him, watching the stars moving on the sky. "I still think we should have created more confusion about by planting some other packages to people-"

"And have Andrew demanding answers from me? Are you nuts?" Calypso raised an eyebrow at her, earning a giggling girl.

"Fine, you're were right..." She said, earning a smirking Calypso. "So, any plans on how we should announce it- when we announce it?" She went back to the topic of many arguments. Calypso sighed and said nothing. He really wanted to enjoy this for a while. He had no idea what was to be in a relationship that wasn't controlled by a stupid gust of wind.

"Let me enjoy this, can you?" Leona kept quiet, knowing he was stubborn about it. They stayed in silence for a while, before realizing they should go back to their cabins before the harpies find them. Always a gentleman, Calypso walked Leona to her cabin and decided to whisper their nightly ritual just before sleep. He rested his forehead on her when she spoke.

"I hope you die in a fire." Calypso smirked and nodded, knowing perfectly well the words meant something different for her.

"I dislike you." _I love you._

"I dislike you too."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow readers/writers!_

 _Last weekend of May, can you believe it? I can't, is still a little annoying for me that days go by so fast, but yet here we are! I hope you're enjoying your year so far... and if you're about to enter you summer holidays, even more so! Me myself I'm entering winter and while no White Walkers are threatening to attack, I'd rather stay inside, hehe..._

 _Anyway, today we have lots of updates! Read carefully the list!_

 _ **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story** : 1 chapter! I hope you're enjoying this story, I really like it and if I see good response, I might consider adapt other K-Dramas... we'll see..._

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter! The gang is complete, so now it's 'saving the world' time!_

 _ **Garden Wall** (collab with my friend **ReeReeWithAngst** ): 1 chapter! After a while in hiatus, we're back! Hope you like it!_

 _ **PJO/HoO Requests** : 1 chapter! My friend **ObeliskX** requested a genderbent!Caleo and I hope you guys like it! Remember, you can request by PM!_

 _As you can see, this week was super hectic! Enjoy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
